Harry Potter fun!
by The world has finally ended
Summary: An random adventure at hogwarts! YAYAYAYAY! Oneshot story HAHA!


**Out of random boredness but being to lazy to write more of my other story I have decided to write this randomness because I felt like it. So deal with it MUAHAHA! Yes I know I am being spazy but that is me being me. spaziness doesn't come cheap either! You have to buy it. $5 every two hours. NOW TO THE RANDOMNESS THAT IS ME! MUAHAHAHA...k I done :)

* * *

**

It was a foggy. misty morning at Hogwarts and evil was in the air...

BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP EVERYONE FROM HOGWARTS FROM HAVING A GRAND OL TIME!

"Harry what should we do. We have no classes to say." said red-hair awsomenss that he is, RON!

"I don't know Ron, let's go find Hermonie though, with her insane brilliance and lack of knowing what morals are mor important, she should know what to do." Black haired glasses Harry Potter said.

So the two best friends held hands and skipped all the way to a classroom where Hermonie always spent her time studying so she could make everyone else in the book look stupid, even Harry.

But before the two opened the door they heard noises from inside.

"I'm suppose to hate you!" said a "manly" voice.

"But you know you looooooove me!" said a female voice.

It was MALFOY AND HERMONIE!

"Yeah screw my father here we go!" said Malfoy. Then some rather disturbing sounds where made.

"Hey how come Hermonie gets to go first? I'm the main character!" Harry protested reaching fo rthe door knob only for ron to stop him.

"Well Harry, if you wanted to be the first one then you should have learned to get a girlfriend faster! But you know if you did it right now and finished before them you would technically be the first one to do IT." Ron explained as Harry drewled on the floor.

"And who the heck am I gonna do it with?" Harry asked.

Ron just sood there and smiled. Winking at Harry only to make it look like Ron had a serious eye problem.

"You should get your eye fixed." said Harry being stupid. Ron just frowned.

"Let's go find Dumbledore!(oh well if I spelled it wrong YOU FOOLS)" Harry said, and once again the two held hands and skipped to find the headmaster.

"Oooooooooooooh headmaster!" sang Ron as they finally found the old wizard with the pointy hat.

"Ronald and harry what a pleasent surprise!" Dumbledore said waving his arms in the air.

"Headmaster, we're bored. Tell us to do something." Harry said.

"Make out with eachother then go find Voltemort!" sang the headmaster as he suddenly ran out of his office taking off his wizard robe... reaveling a not to pleasent sight.

"Alright!" shouted Ron and Harry. So they made out... then set out on an adventure to find Voldememort! YAYAY!

Soon the two found Voldemort.

"OH VOLDY MY MORTY HUCK!" Ron shouted as he ran up to Voldermort and kissed him.

"Child why must you do that?!?! Have you not realized it yet?" Voldermort yelled as Harry came up next to Ron.

"Realized what?" Ron asked.

"That you are my son!"Voldemort said plainly.

"Oh... but I have a dad!" shouted Ron as he skipped in a circle.

"I killed him so now I'm your father!" shouted Voldemort.

"Must you be so loud?" Harry question. This question, however got Harry killed. By a vast of nothingness... yeah it happened I said it!

"Oh... DADDY!" yelled Ron and he ran up and hugged Voldemort.

"Now you know son, you can't kiss me anymore." said Voldemort.

"Aw man!" said Ron as the two walked into Hogwarts, where together the two would take over the world!

THE END :)

"Wait how could this be the end? Ron's not the main character I am! But I'm dead!" said a ghost Harry.

"Silly Harry you where never really the main character of this book!" said a giggly Moaning Murtle.

"Well if I wasn't then it was Ron?" Harry said/ asked.

"Nope." she replied.

"Hermonie?" he questioned.

"Try again!" she said.

3 HOURS LATER

"Well if it wasn't all those people who was it?" demanded Harry.

"Why Snape of course!" said Murtle pulling a rope that revealed Snape behind a curtain doing the Can-can.

"Now let's go make funsies!" shouted Murtle as she dragged Harry with her down a random toilet.

NOW it's really the end :)


End file.
